


Blue

by pauraque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-21
Updated: 2009-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sky is an endless blue that hardly seems real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to odogoddess for the prompt, which was "Snape, blue, ocean".

The beach is pristine, it lacks any rubbish or even much driftwood, and the sky is an endless blue that hardly seems real. He gazes down at his bare feet off the edge of the chaise-longue, and brushes some imaginary sand off his knees; his legs are still so pasty-white. But they will tan. There is so much time.

A shadow falls across his legs.

"You look ridiculous," Severus announces, arms crossed.

"Likely," Remus concedes mildly, squinting up at him. "But life becomes a bit boring if one is not willing to risk that."

"This is mad. And don't say life is boring without madness."

Remus opens his mouth and then closes it and smiles. "Right. But you're here."

"Put it down to a very misguided sense of self-preservation," Severus says hotly.

"Well, you're a bit like me in that way," says Remus. "I don't suppose you walk out of the cinema partway through, either, no matter how wretched the film is."

"It's awful, you know. What you've done."

"This is not the first time my awfulness has been explained to me." Again: "You're here."

" _I_ don't have a child."

A tired smile. "And I look forward to you holding it over me for the rest of our natural lives."

"Fine ending for a fairy tale," Severus grumbles, looking out over the water.

"You know we won't be found," Remus offers after a moment.

Severus doesn't answer.

Remus settles back in his chair. "It will be nice to be someone else for a while," he says. "Don't you think so?"

"I've never been anyone else," Severus says, and Remus can hear an edge of uncertainty in it.

Remus lets his head fall back, closing his eyes against the sun.

Severus sits down. The movement is awkward, as one who rarely sits on the ground. He leans back on his hands for a moment, then sits back up, brushing the fine white sand off his palms with a frown.

There is time.


End file.
